


new year’s eve tradition

by GiuliaMed



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, New Year's Eve, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuliaMed/pseuds/GiuliaMed
Summary: Martino really didn’t plan for this to happen. In fact, he organized everything carefully avoiding it. And still, his mom walked right into his meet-up with Nico and the boys.





	new year’s eve tradition

Martino really didn’t plan for this to happen. In fact, he organized the christmas tombola carefully avoiding it. And today, he made sure that he was alone in the apartment before anyone came.

He was sitting on the corner of his bed, wondering where he had put his other beanie, when Giovanni appeared in the doorway.

“Your mom’s here.“ Gio raised his eyebrows.

Marti looked at him in confusion. “But…what?“

“I don’t know, she just came in, and there’s a lot of alcohol in the fridge,“ he whispered forcefully.

Marti got up. It was just a nice get-together with his friends before they leave for the party, the big celebration where they would meet up with the girls. The boys were here, and Nico, who arrived only half an hour ago. _Oh, Nico._

He remembered seeing him laughing with Elia on the couch, digging through the boxes of stuff the girls brought for the tombola. He was thankful Nico felt so comfortable with his friends, they were always an option when he searched for a familiar presence, and Marti didn’t know how he was feeling today. This was exactly why he didn’t want his mother here now.

Sure, he was happy with how things were, but introducing your boyfriend only three weeks after coming out to your mom was new territory. 

He stepped into the hallway and already heard voices from the other side of the wall. “You must be Niccolò.” And then a muted conversation.

It was new territory, but if there was one thing he has learned, it was how to be brave. He walked through the hallway and living area, following the voices and entered the kitchen. His mother was standing in front of Niccolò, it seemed like they have shaken hands and she'd put her other hand on top of Nico’s. 

“It’s not a problem,” he told her and Marti didn’t understand what they were talking about.

“Ma?”

She let go of Nico’s hand as he moved next to her and made a half turn towards him.

“What’s going on?“

“Oh, nothing darling, we were just talking,“ she said casually, looking at him as if she was just chatting with one of his friends, as if this was the most normal situation, and he suspected she did it on purpose.

He looked back and forth between them.

“I’m making tea for Gio and me. Do you want some?“ Nico asked and pointed behind him. Marti searched his face, but he seemed relaxed. He shook his head and looked back at his mother. 

“Ma, what are you doing here?“

“Don’t worry, I’ll be out in a second. I just have to find my-”

“Oh!” 

The surprised voice in the living room made them all turn around. Gio and Elia looked up from where they were sitting on the couch. Luca stood near the dinner table, glued to the spot, at least six large bottles of wine pressed against his chest. Marti remembered they sent him to the store a few minutes ago. 

The room was awkwardly silent for a few seconds. He eyed his mother, waiting for a reaction. She blinked a few times and sharply turned back around. 

“I saw nothing.” She laughed.

He let out a breath and relaxed. When he had imagined it, this meeting went much different in his head.

“Anyway,“ she smiled at Nico, “I’m sorry to be in such a hurry. You should come by soon, so we can do this properly.“

“With pleasure.“ He smiled back at her with ease.

She turned to Marti and stroked his cheek. “Be safe tonight, you know how it is on New Year’s.”

“We will,“ he answered automatically as she walked away.

Martino stood still for half a minute, trying to process what happened. Did his mother really just meet his boyfriend?

He heard the apartment door close and when he looked up again, Nico was busy pouring boiling water into the cups. He stepped closer to lean on the counter, facing him.

“I’m sorry.”

Niccolò looked up. “For?”

“The motherly surprise. I didn’t know she would come.“

Nico’s expression softened. “It’s fine. Really.” He turned back to the tea cups.

Marti gave him a once-over. The past week has been less of a rollercoaster than the previous one, and he still wanted to check in, but Nico didn’t show any signs of being uncomfortable, no furrowed brows or nervous hand fiddling. He looked content.

“Besides, you already met my mom twice, so it’s only fair,“ he said as he opened a drawer to search for a spoon. 

Marti took the scene in, standing with his boyfriend in his kitchen, preparing for a night out with friends. He almost couldn’t believe it was real, that the warm feeling in his chest was allowed to stay. 

“Actually, your mother loves me now, so I’m winning this competition,“ he teased and gave Nico his proudest grin, heart leaping with joy at the memory.

“You think this is a competition?“ Nico turned towards him.

“Definitely.“

“Then don’t play with fire. I’ll visit her this week and she won’t even be ready for how I’m gonna charm her.“

Marti couldn’t stop smiling at the familiar teasing, at the sparkling eyes. _Hey, this is us_ they said. He lifted his hand to straighten out the collar of Nico’s black button-down shirt, then left it to rest on his shoulder.

“You look nice,“ he said low-voiced.

Niccolò smiled at the compliment, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object which he held over Marti’s head. He looked up. It was a mistletoe.

Nico looked at him innocently. “I found something.“

“I think that’s left from the tombola decoration.“

“If you’re caught standing under a mistletoe, you get a kiss. It’s a New Year’s Eve tradition,“ Nico informed him with a grin.

“I think you’re mixing up something.” Marti slid his other arm around Nico’s waist and pressed into his back, pushing him closer until their faces were just centimeters apart. “Kissing under the mistletoe is not a New Year’s Eve tradition.“

He heard the dull sound of the mistletoe hitting the floor and then a hand was in his hair, pulling him down.

“It is now.“

Nico caught him with soft lips and then they were just two boys in love again, kissing in a pool, kissing on a balcony, kissing in a kitchen. He didn’t care that his friends were only a few meters away, he opened his mouth and let his fingers slide over Nico’s jaw. The tongue he felt against his felt electric and he wondered how every time they kissed he felt like he’s never been kissed before. When Nico started to push him more against the kitchen counter, he pulled back a little.

“Was that my late christmas present?“ Marti asked breathlessly.

“The one I gave you is enough,” Nico raised his eyebrows, “or are you one of those spoiled only children? Shit, what have I gotten myself into?“ he mumbled. They both laughed into a sweet kiss.

“Maybe I just expected a different present.“ 

Niccolò looked a little confused, as if he wasn’t sure if they were still joking around. He waited for Marti to continue.

“I thought you were going to propose on Christmas Eve?” Martino teased. 

Nico’s grin shrunk down to a small smile and he bowed his head down, not making a sound, and for moment Marti thought that he closed off again because of the comment, another unpleasant reminder about that night in Milan. But then he looked up through his lashes, bringing up both hands to rest them on Marti’s neck.

“Don't worry.” He inched closer and placed his forehead against Marti’s. “You will get your Christmas Eve proposal.” And his kiss felt like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Share your thoughts in a comment or talk to me [on tumblr!](https://annefraid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
